Pieces Of Our Hearts
by peaches2421
Summary: Series of one-shots about Dom and Letty :) REVIEW :D rated M for possible mature scenes
1. Hard To Love

**This is inspired by the song Hard to Love by Lee Brice :) One-shot**

_Doms POV_

I lay in bed with a sleeping Letty beside me wide awake thinking about everything. Its times like these I feel like i'll die from guilt from all that I do to her.

**I can be insensitive**

Even though she never asks for much I manage to take whatever she does ask and make it into a big deal and be insensitive about them. Like what happened today.

**Sometimes I test your trust**

I flirt with all the skanks at the races even though I know it kills her and I have been unfaithful more then once. Im not sure why but I do.

**sometimes I dont know why you stay with me**

Sometimes I think about begging her to leave me and find someone she deserves but im too selfish and helpless to actually do it. I'll never understand why she has never left my sorry ass.

**I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood**

I know that if I was in her position I wouldn't be able to put up with me. Shes stronger then me.

**You say that you need me**

She says she needs me but I need her more, without her im nothing. She would be fine without me, probably better off actually. She doesn't need me. Shes better then that.

**I dont deserve it but I love that you love me**

I know I dont deserve her but I love that she loves me and I love her too, im not going to give her up.

**I am a short fuse**

I get angry easily, im surprised she and everyone in the house isn't deaf. I can get angry over nothing and she still sees the good side to me. Amazing.

**I wish I could be more like you**

How I wish I could be more like her and give her the man she deserves. I want to so badly but im not and I cant. Shes perfect and im me.

**You've given me a million second chances**

I mess up all the time and I have cheated on her more then once, she forgives me eventually everytime. I dont know why. I wouldn't.

**I dont want to take you for granted**

The last thing I ever wanted was to take her for granted but I feel like I do. I want it the way we used to be but I dont think that can ever happen.

**Im hard to love**

Im probably the hardest man on earth to love but I couldn't think of anyone better to do it then my Letty. I now vow to change and be the man she deserves. I've been hard to love but im gonna try to make it easier. For her and our bundle of joy inside of her.

Maybe now I won't be so hard to love.

**Fin! **

**Review! :)**

**More should be coming.**

_**Peaches2421**_


	2. Heart Attack

**Inspired by the song heart attack by Demi Lovato**

_Thoughts going through Letty when she starts getting feelings for Dom_

_Letty's POV _

**never put my love out on the line**

I never really trusted anybody with my heart in fear they would break it.

**never had troube getting what I want**

I did my share of flirting and teasing with random guys of who I met at school or at races and never had problem with male attention except for the one I wanted. You.

**when it comes to you im never good enough**

I've had many tell me I was hot,beautiful,perfect but when it comes to you its like im not good enough for you. The skanks are though.

**but you make me want to act like a girl**

I was always more of a tomboy but you make me want to become the girly girl you want so you could be mine.

**paint my nails and wear high heels**

Here sitting in my room painting my nails is a real pain in the ass but im doing it for you, as I will when I have to put up with my aching feet when I put on those heels.

**you make me glow**

You just being their makes me 10x happier, you make me glow on my darkest days.

**but I cover up wont let it show**

I'd never let you know so I cover up so it wont show you how you make me feel.

**when you come around I get paralized**

When I see you its like im paralized and I cant move.

**It feels good but you know it hurts**

It feels good to be around you but it hurts that you wont feel the same way.

**paint my nails and wear purfume**

The doorbell rings and I sprit on some of the purfume I bought for you.

**putting my defences up**

As I walk down the stairs clutch in my hand I put up my defences so you wont see that even though there is someone else standing at the door I wish it was you.

**cause I dont want to fall in love**

I only said yes to this date to try to get over you and stop falling in love with you.

**If I did i'd have a heart attack..**

I swear if I loved you id have a heartattack.

So I just wont.

I walk out the door with the other man ignoring the look you gave me. I cant fall in love with you.

**Fin!**

**More to come if you want :)**

**Review :D**

_**Peaches2421**_


	3. Back Home

**This is about when Dom gets home from prison.**

_Dom's POV_

I stepped outside of the prison gates and saw the outside world for the first time in two years. I smiled when I saw Vince standing there infront of his car waiting to take me home.

''Hey brother!'', he grinned before hugging me.

''Aww man, I missed you too!''

We got into the car and started driving home.

''How is everything?''

''The garage and store are doing good, were making enough, especially with racing. Mia starting university this september and then she plans to go to medical school.''

''What about Letty?'', he asked suddenly feeling the need to know everything that happened with her the past two years.

''We didn't want to tell you while you were in there to get you stressed but she won't be at graduation with Mia.''

''What! Why?''

''She dropped out last year to work at the garage with us.''

''What!?'', he asked shocked. She was to good for them.

''To be honest we need her. Oh and I need to tell you something els.''

''Is it good?''

''Depends.''

''What is it?''

''She started street racing.''

''You cant be serious!''

''She's good too. I mean _really _good, they named her queen of the streets.''

''How could you let her go?''

''I didn't, one day she just showed up with some people and then she kept going.''

''Thats great.'', he muttered sarcastically.

''Dont be like that, it was only a matter of time.''

''Yeah your right.'', he sighed.

''Has she been, you know?''

''Honestly?''

He nodded.

''About 6 months after you left she started seeing some guy. The hung out a lot, almost all the time when she wasn't working. But then one day almost a year later she just broke up with him, she doesn't like to talk about it.''

His fist clenched at the thought her with another man. Vince noticed and looked over.

''Dom?''

''What!''

''Were here.'', Dom finally looked up and they were pulling into the driveway. When they did Mia ran out and jumped into her brothers arms. Jesse and Leon also ran out both giving him a hug.

''She doesn't know, surprise her.'', coaxed Mia.

He decided he wanted to go see Letty but first he needed to change and shower so he went to his room. When he got in their Letty was already their wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a red cropped top with a black lace skull on it with combat boots.

''Dom!?''

''Letty.''

He grinned before running over and lifting her up hugging her tight before pulling back looking into her eyes and capturing her into a passion filled kissed. He didn't know how long he stood their with her in his arms. He did know when she pulled away he wasn't ready for her to.

''What was that?'', she whispered.

''Do you know how long i've wanted to do that?''

''Do _you _know how long i've wanted _you _to do that?''

He smiled before kissing her again.

''Are we really gonna do this?'', she asked

''Yes! Your mine.''

''Only if your mine.''

''Always. Ride or Die.''

''Ride or die.''

They smiled at eachother before fusing their lips togeather again. And those three words made a vow bigger then ever, it changed their lives. Forever

**R&R please :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


	4. My life would suck without you

**Based on the song by Kelly Clarkson :)**

_Letty's POV_

It had been two months since me and Dom had broken up over something I can't really remember and it was taking a toll on the both of us. After the first month I had moved out into a apartment not far away, I still worked at the garage but never really talked to Dom.

There was a knock at the door and there he stood, guess that means he sorry. He gave me a small smile silently saying he takes back everything he said like ''wanting someone else.'' or ''Im never coming back.'' But here you are.

After a moment he kissed me with so much passion and I knew right then. We belong together. We would be forever reunited.

''I missed you so much Letty.'', he whisperd against my lips.

''Me too.'', I replied honestly.

He picked me up and sat us down with me on his lap on the couch. ''We still need to talk about this.''

''I was stupid for telling you goodbye, we were never over.'', he looked at me telling me to continue.

''I shouldn't have tried to pick a fight.'', he nodded.

''Dom, I know I have issues but so do you! But I realized something while I was here.''

''What is it?'', he asked.

''Im nothing without you.'', I said looking him in the eyes before crashing my lips to his again into a passionate kiss.

''Were really disfunctional.'', I mumbled against his lips causing us both to laugh.

''Maybe but im not letting you go.''', he said seriously. ''I know we fight but I also know we belong together.''

We made our to the bed and started to undress eachother between kisses. ''I knew you couldn't last long without me.'', he chuckled cockily.

''Shut up and take me!'', I hissed ripping his top off.

We took it slow and after we both came together and I had snuggled up to his chest he spoke up.

''Letty?''

''Yeah?''

''My life would suck without you.''

**Review for more! :)**

_**Peaches2421**_


End file.
